Vongola Mission Report
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo is tasked with taking his Famiglia's first report to Basil and decides to read through it when he stops for ice cream. Needless to say, it's a complete mess and Lambo can't help but add his own commentary. Please read and review this humble one-shot!


Welcome to Lambo's Corner!

I'll be honest; my muse is so mixed up right now I can't focus on anything. I've been watching Thunderbirds Are Go, the new version, and I can't help but want to write something for that fandom. I start to write Lambo but then Gordon or Alan pop up...maybe I should do a slight crossover or something, I don't know. You all know how much I love brotherly moments and that show has so much, I can't help it! If you haven't watched it, go!

Since I can't come up with anything new, I found this on my computer and decided to polish it off a bit and post it. No angst or pain for Lambo so I apologize for that...In fact, I think this is one of the first things I wrote for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Anywho, I'll settle my muse soon but in the meantime, enjoy this little piece. Take it as a simple thank you for all your amazing reviews! They honestly make my day so much better. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back. Oh, wait…they're my sister's. Never mind!

* * *

Lambo walks down the street with a smile on. He feels like such an important person as he heads to his destination with such important documents in his hands. His brother has trusted him with delivering their first mission report and he will not let him down.

This is pretty funny because they'd gone on plenty of missions already but somebody finally realized Vongola wasn't turning in reports for them. After a good beat down from Reborn, Tsuna had instructed his family to write and hand them in. Basil was going to be collecting them but after some discussions, Lambo was volunteered to take them instead. He'd go to the ice cream parlor and give Basil the report as a way to learn some responsibility; whatever that meant.

Having arrived early, Lambo orders some ice cream and figures he should go over the reports to make sure it is all correct. He pulls the papers from the folder and begins to read. It's easy to figure out who wrote what but after a couple of minutes, Lambo knows he needs to make some corrections.

 _It was an EXTREME mission! The enemy was strong but of course, we were EXTREMELY stronger! There was no way we were going to let them get away with hurting innocent people. We took them all down and were EXTREMELY victorious!_

It sounds fine but Lambo knows how his boxer of a brother had ended up after the fight. He takes his pen and adds a side note to make sure the report is not only accurate but complete.

 _I ended up with two cracked ribs and my lips were swollen like jelly filled balloons! I should have listened to my super smart brother and not have gotten distracted by girls._

He turns to the next page and reads. Hm, this is also accurate but…

 _I went phew, bam, pow! The enemy fell and I laughed at how easy it had been. Haha!_

…it needs the full story otherwise it would be incomplete.

 _Too bad I ate some bad sushi afterward. I was in the bathroom for hours but my wounds never opened up so that's good. Not even diarrhea can keep me down. Good thing my awesome brother Lambo helped me get better._

He turns the page once more and begins to read.

 _It all began on the second day of the third month of the year. A lady wearing a blue, silk top with a black, knee-high skirt arrived at Juudaime's house asking for help. She gave the name Olivia but I couldn't trust what she said without properly researching her. I then decided to-_

Lambo skips Gokudera's report and goes to the next page but not without adding a side note.

 _Skip my part because it's boring._

To the next!

 _Um, I helped Bossu by making sure the enemy was unaware of our presence. I wasn't all too sure of what they had planned but I worked it out. Then I, kufufufu, took control of their minds and forced them to jump off a cliff._

Lambo nods, knowing this really did happen but how could Chrome forget the most important part? Using his lucky pen, Lambo writes down the rest of the story.

 _Next time I take a shower, I need to remember to lock the door otherwise Stupidera might walk in again which will make Mukuro-sama take my place when he feels how scared I am and get wet in the bath. That was funny, though!_

The next page only has one sentence on it but Lambo knows better than to add anything to it. So he leaves it as it is.

 _I bit them to death._

On the last page, Lambo can't help but laugh. He almost feels bad for his big brother having to take the blame for everything that happens but Lambo knows Tsuna wouldn't have it any other way.

 _I take full responsibility for the damages. I will make sure everything is replaced and compensation is given out. All I ask is that you keep in mind that the problem has been solved, no innocent lives were taken and we did the best we could to keep said damages to a minimum. Thank you._

Lambo nibbles the top of his pen as he thinks about what's missing and grins when the thought comes to mind.

Basil arrives, the report is handed over and Lambo walks home feeling completely satisfied. He may not have physically helped this last mission but he helped behind the scenes so it is only fair he get his part of the credit.

* * *

A few days later, Lambo walks into his home and wonders what the ruckus is about when he steps into the living room. His brothers are arguing with Tsuna who's looking more confused than he usually does and it has nothing to do with Reborn whacking him across the room.

"What's going on?"

Yamamoto looks down to his little brother with a solemn look and Lambo hopes nobody has died.

"The Ninth wants us to write reports for all of our previous missions no matter how long ago they happened."

Lambo blinks, "Why?"

Gokudera clicks his tongue as he walks over, "Apparently he thought our report was hilarious for some reason and wants some more entertainment as well as making sure we learn how to write proper reports. How the hell could he think it was funny? I went over them myself!"

Oh. Oh! Lambo swallows before looking at the mess his brothers have made. It seems nobody is pleased with needing to write so many reports. If they find out he's responsible for this…they'll skin him alive!

"What kind of Famiglia are you running, Dame-Tsuna? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this looks on me?!"

Lambo winces when Reborn smacks Tsuna once more and begins to slowly walk out but a hand on his shoulder makes him freeze. Yamamoto smiles down though and Lambo hopes that's a good sign.

"Tsuna wants to talk to you after Reborn is done."

Oh, great. Lambo waits a few more minutes but eventually everyone leaves; only he and Tsuna remain.

"Lambo, I didn't mention this to the others but I received a copy of the report."

Lambo slouches down in his seat and wonders how long he'll be grounded for this time.

"I can't help but notice how many side notes appeared after I'd looked it over. I won't ask why but can you please try not to make us do extra work next time?"

"I'm-I'm not grounded?"

Tsuna sighs but shakes his head before a smile makes its way to his kind face. "No, the only reason I'm not grounding you is that I agree with the final note of your report," Lambo grins but Tsuna keeps going. "But you will be responsible for delivering the new reports to Basil so I hope you have more than one lucky pen because you're going to need them."

He can work with that. As long as his brothers don't find out, he'll be fine. He agrees and Tsuna lets him go off to do whatever Lambo usually does after school. Once alone, Tsuna picks up the report and skips to the end where his favorite note is. He laughs. Reborn may have been furious but Tsuna is grateful that his family can still function albeit a little dysfunctional.

 _Even though we cause damage, we'll always put people first because that's what we do. Vongola is here to help and we're not going anywhere. Not with Lambo-san watching our backs._

* * *

There you go. It was just a little thing to hopefully settle your Lambo hunger. Lol, I'll be back soon so see you next time of Lambo's Corner! You do not want to miss it!


End file.
